Zuzu
by BeInsane
Summary: I far back as I can remember, I've always hated my sister.


Hello readers. This is drabble I wrote at Live Journal .com when the topic of 'Zucest' came up. The inspiration, both for the story and the conversation were by these pictures. Enjoy them and my fic. Warning: Incest & Chan (underage sex). Remove space and paste into URL to view art. Note: pictures have new URLs, they should work now.

http/community. avatarfans/ 768310.html#cutid1

http/community. avatarfans/ 790939.html#cutid1

---

As far back as I can remember I've always hated my sister.

My mother insisted I be nice to her no matter what, but she didn't understand; no one could. Ever.

It started when we were still children. At our young age we learned of the responsibility of royalty, and our positions so far. Grandfather was the Fire Lord, and Uncle was next. If anything happened to Uncle, Father would take his place, and I would be next in line. If anything happened to me, it would be Azula's turn.

It was important that we knew this, and how to spawn more heirs when needed. Believe me; it was knowledge we could very much do without. Especially for someone with Azula's mind.

She was waiting for me in my room as I was getting ready for bed. "Can you believe it, brother? All the things we get to do if the elders perish!"

"I don't want to think about it, Azula. Get out of my room; I want to go to sleep."

She said nothing, but I could sense she was contemplating something; she was wearing that tell-tale smirk of hers.

She was just as she was as I got into bed, standing at the right of it. I looked at her.

"Didn't you hear me? I told you to get out."

"Now is that anyway to speak to sister?" she said mockingly before suddenly pouncing on me, pinning me to my bed with surprising strength.

"What are doing? Get off me!" I yelled at her as I struggled to push her off, but she had me by wrists with her knees on my thighs. It was hopeless.

"Don't me so mean, Zuzu." she cooed. "Don't you want to practice what we learned today?"

I didn't understand at first; we hadn't had any firebending training that day.

"What are you taking about? We didn't-" Then it hit me. But she couldn't mean that. I looked at her in confusion; she laughed cruelly.

"Older than me and even more innocent! I'll show you, brother." she said almost sweetly before drawing closer.

"What-" I was cut off by her mouth pressing against mine. I gasped in shock, and slipped her tongue into my mouth, making a strange, deep noise in her throat. I tried to pull my mouth away and struggled even more against my sister, but she held me down still, never taking her mouth away from mine.

It was sick; her tongue was all over, invading mine, as if she was trying to eat it whole. She continued to make the noises I couldn't make out, but they sounded almost...contented. I struggled the whole time, as much I could muster, and she finally pulled away, flushed and laughing at me.

"You really think you can fight me, Zuzu? You know you can't hurt me." It was true; being younger and female gave Azula her advantages. One of them was that I could never raise my hand at her.

"I hate you!" I spat. "You're sick, Azula! I wish I didn't have a sister!"

"You'll wishing differently soon..." she said, locking my wrists to together and holding them in her right hand, pulling herself to her knees on top of me. I stopped struggling the moment her left hand made its way down my chest and toward the place between my legs.

I broke out into a cold sweat in fear. She wouldn't...

But she did. She grabbed me through my pants and squeezed tightly. I let out a sharp yelp in pain, and then flushed red in fury. "Stop it!"

She smirked and suddenly her hand went completely warm. We'd learned to raise our body temperatures only a few weeks ago, but only her palm was heating up...how was she doing it? The thought left me was she gripped me harder and began to move her hand up and down.

I bit my lip, flushing as I felt a strange sensation sweep over me. The organ between my legs grew stiff and immediately started aching. I felt the need to make noise, but I couldn't; I wouldn't let Azula get her victory in this sick little game. But she'd already felt it.

Suddenly she stopped touching me and I let out the noise I was holding back. Unfortunately, it was made worse, as well as the pain between my legs, which now started to pulse. I ended up sounding desperate.

At least in Azula's ears.

"Don't worry, Zuzu. It'll go away soon..." she said with and evil grin and undid my pants, exposing me to the open air, and moved over it, holding my wrists with both hands again, hiding my privates with her skirt. I felt something warm and slimy over my tip as she moved on top of me.

I gave up on being angry, giving my sister what I hoped I'd never need to; a plea. "Azula please...stop it. You're really scaring me. Stop!"

She giggled. "Don't be scared, Zuzu." She planted a kiss on my cheek; I cringed, nearly in tears. "It'll feel good..."

With that, I felt the warm slime incase me, and Azula threw her head back, making a noise that sounded like a scream, but not so much. I still pulsed, but now the agony became worse she started move, making those noises the whole time.

I felt those same sounds wanting to escape me, but I wouldn't let them. I bit my lip and held my breath to stop myself, but I could only not breathe for so long. I let it out again, sounding as if I was mortally wounded, and she laughed through her shouts, and started to speed up, trapping my in this strange pain.

Tired from holding my breath, I gave in to letting the noises out of my mouth, and my tears gave way. My sister just smiled and let go of hands, drawing hers to my face to wipe my tears, and then held my shoulders, almost gently. I could've pushed her away then, but I was weak, and another ache had started to grow, like a coil in stomach. Suddenly I felt like I had exploded in my sister and shouted my loudest yet, sobbing as I did. She let out a real scream soon after and the slime around me got wetter before she slumped on top of me.

I felt like crying, punching my sister, burning her to a crisp, yelling to her...but I did nothing as she slid off of me and pulled my clothes back on, then settling next to me to sleep, a grin on her face.

I lay in bed, tears sliding down my face before drifting off into a dreamless sleep, my sister holding me close.


End file.
